Kaoru's Plot
by Konotsu
Summary: Yahiko is calling Kaoru 'ugly' so she comes up with a plan to get back at Yahiko.


Kaoru watched Yahiko in the yard practicing his swings. "87, 88, 89, 90." Yahiko numbered with every swing he did. "I'm going to get my revenge whether its the last thing I do" Kaoru thought with slanted eyes. "He will not be calling me ugly anymore." She mumbled with vengeance filling her words. She continued to watch him practice until he was done. Then she would follow through with her plan. "Kaoru what are you doing?" Kenshin asked coming up behind her. "I am just making sure Yahiko does his swings right." She responded hiding every ounce of her secret revenge with a sweet smile. "That's very nice Kaoru-dono. That it is." Kenshin responded with a gentle smile. "95, 96,97,98, 99, 100." Yahiko continued to count his swings with determination. "Just nine-hundred more swings then I'll be done." Yahiko said to himself wiping the sweat from his forehead. "If your making sure he does them right then why are standing here?" Kenshin asked with a suspicious look. "Um, I'm hiding here because I don't want him to know that I'm here. You know how Yahiko always wants to be independent and he hates people helping him with his training." Kaoru said coming with an excusable lie at the top of her head. "hmm, ok well make sure he doesn't catch you." Kenshin responded walking away. "I won't." Kaoru replied waving at him while he's walking away. She turned back around to continue watching Yahiko practice.

He stopped swinging for a few minutes to lie down in the grass to catch his breath. "Man, I'm tired, hot, and sweaty." Yahiko said breathless collapsing onto the grass. Kaoru smiled and evil smile. "This is my chance to go through with my brilliant and terrific plan." She thought. She tiptoed up behind Yahiko quietly carrying a bucket of water with her. She made sure that he didn't hear her feet crunching in the grass. "I feel like I need a bucket of ice water dumped on my head. She was behind Yahiko just a couple inches from him. He obviously didn't recognize that there was a presence behind. She stifled a laugh from coming out of her. "My pleasure!." She said behind with the biggest evil smile she could manage. She dumped a big bucket of ice water onto Yahiko. Yahiko shot up from his spot only to give Kaoru the most evil glare he could manage. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She laughed hysterically falling onto ground clutching her stomach. "KAORU, I'M GOING TO GET YOU FOR THIS!." Yahiko yelled.

Kenshin and Sano were sitting in the dojo drinking some sake. "KAORU I'M GOING TO GET YOU FOR THIS!." They heard Yahiko yell all the way from the woods. "She did it again, didn't she?" Sano asked taking a sip from his cup of sake. "Yes she did." Kenshin replied to Sano. They both sighed and continued drinking.

Yahiko got up, drenched from the bucket of ice cold water thrown on him and started chasing her. "He is falling for my amazing trap…hehehe." Kaoru thought running in the direction of her next trap. "Muahahahahahaha!" She laughed out of the blue. She continued running down a dirt road path. "I'm gonna get you!" Yahiko yelled from behind trying to catch up to her. "I'm going to get whether it's the last thing I do!." Yahiko thought still running after Kaoru. They continued running until Kaoru disappeared behind a tree. "Yahiko I'm over here!." She cooed from behind a tree. Yahiko turned towards the direction of the voice only to see a tree. He saw a flicker of Kaoru's Kimono flying in the wind. Kaoru laughed at the fact that Yahiko was falling for the stupid Kimono trick only to make walk in the direction of her trap. Yahiko walked forward and Kaoru pulled on a rope. "AHHHH!." Yahiko yelled while flying up in the air only to land in a fishnet dangling from a tree. Kaoru walked out from behind the tree laughing hysterically. "I can't believe you fell for this." Kaoru laughed walking up top the net. "Get me down from here!." Yahiko demanded trying to pull open the fishnet but to no avail. "Nope, sorry." Kaoru said with a smile on her face. She danced around the fishnet to tease Yahiko. "KENSHIN! SANO!" Yahiko yelled.

"KENSHIN! SANO!" They heard Yahiko yell. "Should we go rescue him?" Sano asked setting down his cup of sake. "Yes, we should." Kenshin replied setting down his cup of sake. They both got up and walked out of the dojo in the direction of Yahiko's voice. They arrived into a sight of Yahiko dangling from a tree in a fishnet drenched, and Kaoru smiling like she was proud of her work. "Kaoru, did you do this?" Kenshin asked walking around the fishnet inspecting her work. "What does it look like? Of course she did this. Are you blind?" Yahiko bellowed at Kenshin. "Yes I did! Aren't you proud?" Kaoru confessed while Yahiko's explantion was ignored. "Get me down." Yahiko said tring again to shake the net open. "What's the magic word?" Sano asked. "Please!" Yahiko snapped. "Good enough." Sano said pulling out a pocket knife. He worked at the net for a couple minutes cutting a hole in it. Once it was open Yahiko fell to the ground with a thump. "Yahiko did you call Kaoru ugly again earlier today?" Sano asked while Yahiko was getting up from the dirt ground. "Yeah, so?" Yahiko replied shortly. "You should have know that you would get these type of consequences if you called her ugly again. That you should have known." Kenshin lectured to Yahiko. "Whatever." Yahiko mumbled. "And Kaoru, if you wanted revenge you shouldn't have gone to these lengths to get revenge. That you should have not." Kenshin lectured to Kaoru who only crossed her arms and mumble "I'm still proud of my work." Yahiko turned towards Kaoru and looked her straight in the eyes. "You better sleep with one eye open tonight." Yahiko said in a tone that promised a threat and started walking in the direction of the Dojo.

Kenshin and Sano watched Yahiko walk down the dirt path. "If he does anything to me, he'll be in for a rude awakening." Kaoru said to Kenshin Sano. She started walking towards the Dojo also. "Should we keep an eye on these two?" Sano asked looking at Kenshin for an answer. "Yes, I think we should." Kenshin answered.

Please R&R


End file.
